


[Cover Art] for SilentAuror's 'Isosceles'

by cupidford



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidford/pseuds/cupidford
Summary: After solving a case for a major celebrity, Sherlock gets himself asked out. When John asks, he discovers that Sherlock has no intention of going, at least not until John agrees to coach him through whatever he might need to know for his date...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	[Cover Art] for SilentAuror's 'Isosceles'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isosceles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762528) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 




End file.
